The field of the present invention is railings and dividers for use in structures.
The use of railings and dividers in one form or another probably dates back to the advent of civilized society. Railings have been used in conjunction with stairs, balconies, decks, and the like to demarcate the boundaries thereof for safety and other reasons. Dividers have been employed to designate areas of, for example, a room, and perhaps to confine persons to a specific area. Dividers are found in such places as courtrooms, legislative halls and the like where access to a particular area is to be restricted.
The earliest railings and dividers were likely constructed of stone or wood, depending on intended use, availability of raw materials and the architectural style in vogue at the time. In ancient Mediterranean cultures, for example, one would expect to find a predominance of stone-made structures. In more recent times, particularly in Europe and North America, wooden railings and dividers have predominated. Indeed, until relatively recently, the architectural tendency has been to provide ornate wooden structures of intricate design.
With the advent of readily available metals and plastics for structural applications, wood for railings, dividers and other structures has been used with decreasing frequency. The new materials are generally stronger and more durable and are therefore preferred, especially where safety considerations are important.
Notwithstanding the superior structural attributes of metal and other materials, they are often aesthetically bland and lack the warmth and artistry associated with finely-crafted wooden structures. While the architectual trend in recent years has been toward a "functional" look, there are many who still prefer traditional stylings. Indeed, recent designs reveal a resurgence of more conservative constructions in residential and other structures. For those applications, a traditionally styled wooden railing or divider possessing the strength and durability found in a structure constructed from metal or the like would be desirable.